This invention relates to an amusement platform, more particularly to a fabricated platform which can be easily disassembled and transported to another place.
A playground for children usually has an amusement platform mounted with ladders, slides, nets or hanging ropes so that children can develop their physical skills while at play. A conventional amusement platform is usually made of wood, steel, and concrete. However, conventional amusement platforms suffer from the following disadvantages:
(1) An amusement platform which consists of wooden parts or steel parts is usually assembled by means of screws. The processes of assembling and disassembling said parts of the platform are complicated and untidy. Hence, it is difficult to reassemble the platform into another pattern or at another location. In addition, children are liable to be accidentally injured by the screws which serve to hold the parts of such an amusement platform together.
(2) A concrete platform cannot be moved or reconstructed. In addition, the rough surface of the concrete may injure the children while they are playing thereon.